Not The First
by Alli Kat 17
Summary: What if Edward wasn't the first vampire Bella loved? What if they once again see one another? What if she never stopped loving him? How will Edward react to this information? Rated M because I am PARANOID.
1. Long lost lover

_**hey everybody,**_

_**here is the Aro and Bella story you requested. If you didn't vote for Aro and Bella don't worry I will eventually write a story for each pairing. Once again if anybody has any ideas for any of my stories or any requests for my next story I would seriously consider them.**_

_**So I hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**Quick summary...**_

_**What if the Cullens weren't the first vampires Bella ever met. What if she met Aro and the rest of the Volturi guard on a holiday to Volterra and fell in love with Aro. What if she was still in love with Aro and continued to think he was her soul mate while she was with Edward. What would happen if they met once again when Bella went to save Edward from the death he was after near the end of New Moon.**_

CHAPTER ONE

Bella's point of view

(this story starts just after Bella got Edward out of the sun in Volterra under the clock tower)

"Bella," he whispered as he pulled us back under the clock tower, "you're alive and you're here."

"Yeah, I am," I replied, "but we need to go. You need to go find Alice and I-" I was cut off.

"Demetri, Felix, it would seem I no longer require your services," Edward turned to face the intruder.

"Never the less Aro wishes to speak to you, both of you," Demetri said smiling at me.

"You can forget that you son of a-," I cut Edward off.

"Of course he would," I said smiling back at Demetri.

"Bella? What are you doing? You don't know who these people are," Edward said looking into my eyes.

"You'd be surprised," Alice said as she walked into the alley under the clock tower which we were all standing in.

"What do you mean Al-," Edward was cut off.

"Jane," Felix greeted.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," Jane said smiling and winking at me, "follow me."

We all walked after her to the back of the alley way. She opened a set of double doors and we walked through.

Edward kept trying to grab my hand or hold my waist but I wouldn't let him.

By this time we had reached a set of double doors which I knew lead to the thrown room.

As the doors opened I thought, 'time to see the last vampire lover who left me behind.'


	2. You both left Me

CHAPTER TWO

BPOV

Once the Grand double doors were open we walked into the throne room, or as some call it, the feeding room.

I knew the spectacular view or the room off of the back of my hand. Marble floors, walls and ceiling. Three large thrones on a raised platform. The Volturi guard stationed around the edge of the room ready for absolutely anything and everything.

But the thing that first caught my eye was the jet black haired vampire standing in front of the centre throne looking like the king he was. He was also staring at me.

He was my first vampire lover.

Aro Volturi.

Then he spoke in the musical voice that I fell in love with two years ago.

"Isabella, a pleasure to see you again. I've missed you. We all have," he says as he walks down from his throne and starts to walk towards me. Once he was within two metres of me I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist tightly.

But even his restraining arm could not keep me from the escape I so desperately needed.

I twisted out of his arms and walked backwards towards the throne room doors in a fast paced sort of way.

Suddenly I bumped into something. I jumped and turned around to see that Demitri and Felix were blocking me.

"Sorry Bella," Demitri said.

"Yeah, sorry Bells," Felix said.

I turned back around to face everybody. Edward was looking at me with a strange sad expression. Aro was just staring at me sadly.

Shudders ran through my body and I realised I was sobbing.

Edward started to walk towards me but Afton grabbed him from behind and held him in place. The same happened to Alice but it was Alec holding her back. They were growling and struggling against the guards but neither of them broke free. I saw Aro make a run for me but Caius grabbed him and held him back. Aro was also growling and struggling but he also did not break free.

Marcus ran at vampire speed to me and no one tried to stop him. He dropped to his knees beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head on his chest and continued to sob.

Edward and Alice were looking around the room looking at each of the Volturi as if they were crazy, but he kept shooting me worried glances. The whole guard looked happy to see me but wanted to make sure I was okay. Caius looked at me with a worried expression.

Finally I looked at Aro. He was still struggling and was still unsuccessful in breaking free from Caius. He was watching me with a sad and hurt expression on his face.

"Bella?" Aro spoke, still looking at me, "Love? Why do you run from me?"

That got Edward mad. To be honest, I was pissed at Aro myself.

"Who do you think you are calling her love? What the hell is going on here?" Edward yelled.

"Who do you think you are to think that Bella is your soul mate?" Aro yelled back.

I stepped out of Marcus's arms and stood in between them.

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" I yelled at them. They both turned to look at me, "YOU ARE BOTH BASTARDS. YOU BOTH LEFT ME. NEITHER OF YOU LOVE ME AND QUITE FRANKLY I HATE BOTH OF YOU AT THIS POINT IN IT?"

"But I,"

"I love you,"

"GOT IT?"

They both muttered something along the lines of okay.

"Bella, what are he and the rest of the guard to you? How do you even know them?" Edward asked in an annoyed tone.

"You are not the only vampire lover who walked out on me Edward. How about I tell everybody my story?"

"Good idea,"

"Yeah,"

"Please do,"

"Go ahead," Everybody said in agreement.

"Okay. So it all started on my fifteenth birthday…"


	3. My story of two vampire lovers

**There are some images on my profile from this chapter**

Not the First Chapter Three- My Story of Two Vampire Lovers Part One

BPOV

About 3 years ago- Bella age: 15

I was finally about to go to Italy. After years of begging to go to an art school there I was finally getting my dream. I had been learning Italian for years in hopes I would one day go to school there.

Now I was.

I boarded the plane and sat in my seat. I don't know how mum and Phil did it but they managed to get me first class tickets as well as paying for my school fees, new clothes and other presents. I finally had the amazing wardrobe I had always wanted. But the present that surprised me the most was my grandma's jewelry box.

I had always loved the jewelry bow so much. I was so happy when I un-wrapped the wrapping paper to find the box.

The trip to Italy went faster than I thought possible but hey I wasn't complaining.

Mum and Phil had said that they wanted me to have my own personal space instead of sharing a dorm room with a stranger so they rented me a small apartment in the town square of Volterra.

I wanted to go to the art school in Volterra because it had a fantasy feel to it that I was so eager to try and apply into my paintings and sketches.

One I arrived at the apartment I knocked on the landlord's door. I had received a letter from the landlord telling me to knock on his door as soon as I arrived to talk about the rules of living in his apartment. We didn't need to talk about rent price though because mum and Phil said they would be paying for it and had already set the price.

A minute later the door opened.

A man that looked to be in his early thirties stood before me. He was as pale as a sheet and his hair was brown.

"Hello, my name is Marcus."

**A/N: This story will be done in separate parts, similar to my story 'From Love to True Love'. Sorry It has been so long since I updated any of my stories but I hope to write some more soon with the end of the school term in the near future. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know.**


	4. My story of two vampire lovers part two

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters**_

Not The First

Chapter Four My Story of Two Vampire Lovers Part Two

BPOV

"Hi Marcus, my name's Bella, Bella Swan. Umm, I am renting the apartment next door and I was told to let you know when I have arrived," I said shyly to the man before me. As I am standing there looking at him I noticed there is something about this man. He seemed ageless, yet stuck in a 25 year olds body. He also seems dangerous, maybe its his red eyes that seem to look deep down into my soul. But at the same time I was drawn to him.

I thought to myself how strange it is.

"Ahhh, yes, I am the landlord of the apartment. Would you like some help getting your possessions into the apartment? Maybe some help unpacking?"

'He seems kind enough,' Wow, why am I talking to myself in my head. Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe that is why his eyes are red, my craziness. That makes sense, NOT.

"Um, if you don't mind. I kind of have a lot of paintings, mainly, that I need help with. If you're sure you want to help."

With a nod of his head we both walked down to my car and the waiting moving truck, where two men were opening the back. Between the four of us we carried all of my stuff into my apartment.

Afterwards the two moving truck men left but Marcus insisted on staying and helping me unpack and set up. We started to unwrapping some of the framed art work and Marcus's face as he unwrapped the first piece was one of awe.

"You painted this? He asked me.

The painting was one of my more recent ones. The dark night sky, only illuminated by the millions of starts bringing a mystical glow to the meadow that lay below. It was only a small meadow, surrounded by forest but the meadow was not empty. There was a lone wolf in the centre of the meadow, howling to the sky and being watched by the glowing eyes following his every move.

"Umm, Yeah, I did. Why?" I replied.

"This is amazing. I am actually an art...expert, you could call me and I have never seen a painting like this one. It is extraordinary...no, even that word does not do it justice," He answered.

Weeks passed and Marcus and I got to know each other better. Then one day, after school, I was unlocking the door to my apartment when Marcus' door opened his. Out stepped a blond haired man, Marcus and a black haired man all with the same red eyes as Marcus.

"Oh, hello Bella," Marcus said kind of shocked to see me standing there.

"Ummm, hey."

"This is Caius," He said pointing to the blond, "and this is Aro. They are my Brother's," he introduced.

Caius just nodded his head at me in greeting while Aro took my hand from my side and placed a kiss on my knuckles. A second his hand touched mine I could feel a small spark shoot through me and his expression turned to one of confusion while my cheeks turned a bright shade of red from my blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said as Aro released my hand.

"The pleasure is all ours," Aro replied.

After that Aro and Caius left with Marcus; off to some job or something so I decided to go inside to the spare bedroom which I had transformed into an art studio. I placed a clean canvas on the easel and moved the paints into to place; then I just let my hands do all of the work. I wasn't even aware of what I was painting until two hours later. There on my canvas is Aro's eyes stared back at me. The brilliant red eyes surrounded by long lashes and the pale glowing skin of his face.

'What the fuck am I doing painting Aro's, a man I only meet two hours ago, eyes?' I thought to myself.

'Because you feel connected to him,' I replied to myself.

'We spoke all of two sentences to one another,' I argued.

'So?' I questioned.

Great, now I'm arguing with myself.

For the next week all I could think of was Aro.

It was a week later that I heard an unexpected knock on my apartment door. I slowly got up from my position on the couch, where I was sketching, to answer the door.

I opened the door and gasped. There, before me, was the object of my thoughts for the past week pacing a hole into the floor.

"Hello," I said to Aro, who had suddenly turned and smiled at me.

"Hello, Isabella," He replied, and then all of a sudden he looked incredibly nervous, "I came here to ask you if you would like to go out on a date. I know we have barely said two sentences to one another and I know that I am nearly ten years older than you but I don't care. All I know is that I have constantly thought of you since the day I met you, I just can't get you out of my mind. This obsession is almost getting so bad that I am starting to consider believing in love at first sight, which believe me has never been on my list of beliefs before, I can assure you of that but-."

I placed my finger to his lips to stop his ramblings.

"Yes I will go on a date with you. No I don't care about the age difference or the fact that we have only spoken two sentences to one another. By the way, you were rambling."

"I was, wasn't I?" Aro said chuckling to himself.

XxX

Aro and I had been going out for two months now and things were getting serious. I had fallen in love with Aro Volturi. I didn't care that he was a vampire, which I had found out about three weeks ago, I didn't care that he was over a thousand years old and I didn't care that he was king of the vampire world. All I cared about was him and our love for one another.

After he had told me he was a vampire he took me to the castle and introduced me to his guard. Trust me I was surprised at how many of them were there in the throne room. Over the few weeks I became quite close to everybody in the castle. Caius became an older brother and Marcus was like my protector. Felix and Demitri were my older jokester brothers while Alec and Jane became like my younger brother and sister.

During the past few weeks I even got Felix and Jane to admit they had feelings for one another. Of course that led to Alec and Felix kicking each other's asses in the castle gardens.

Today, Aro was taking me to our bridge that crossed over the river in the castle gardens.

After the walk to the bridge I noticed Aro was really restless.

"What's the matter Aro? You're a vampire, you don't fidget."

"Isabella, Bella, I have lived over 1,000 years and I have never met anybody as lovely, talented, bright or beautiful as you are. You have been the light in my life since the day I met you. Before my life was black and white, a chase for power and enforcing the rules but every since I met you, you have brought colour into my life, fun and joy as well as hope for the future. I know that I will always love you. Bella, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

For a few moments I was stunned. I mean we were only two months into the relationship and he was asking me to marry him.

But I knew within my heart I love him so I answer with; "Yes."

XxX

We decided to have a long engagement. I mean, he was ready to marry me the moment I said yes but I thought that we should give the rest of the world a chance to catch up. I was turning seventeen in three weeks time and life was great.

Until today.

Aro and I were standing at the front gates of the castle and to my surprise there were no guards the like there usually would be. Aro stood before me looking at me with an emotionless expression.

"What is it Aro?" I asked.

"I am breaking off the engagement," He stated.

"What? You must be joking. You are joking right?" For some reason I knew he wasn't.

"No, I never joke. I am breaking off the engagement. You are human; you don't belong in this world. But you are also a weakness, a weakness I can't not allow myself to have."

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD, FINE. BUT NEVER EXPECT TO SEE ME AGAIN YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled as I stormed off.

XxX

I tried going back to school but all I couldn't get my mind off of Aro. I would all of a sudden breakdown in the middle of class so I decided to go back to Phoenix, to my mum.

XxX

After awhile I moved to forks... _**(Everything that happened in Twilight and everything before the Italy part in New Moon)**_


	5. Reliving Two Heart Breaks

AN: I'M ALIVE and I'm back. I am so sorry about not updating. I have recently started school again and I have gotten a job. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME YET. If anyone ever has any ideas please review with them in it or PM me about them and I will look over them. I am having a lot of trouble with ideas even though I know where I want the story to end.

As always I would like to thank my Beta DestanyRose. You're the BEST, literally. You put up with my random chapters and never complain.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the storyline.

CHAPTER FIVE: Reliving Two Heart Breaks

BPOV

By the end of my story both Aro and Edward were staring at me with so much regret I thought they were both about to find the nearest cliff and throw themselves off of it but it wasn't their emotions that were killing me.

I was re-living it all again. My heart was breaking again. I was re-living the pain and suffering.

I am a strong person. I had survived two heart breaks throughout my life and I couldn't live through them both again, at the same time. I couldn't do it... I was falling, falling through a black hole of loss and depression and I didn't think I would be able to climb back out a third time.

I collapsed and expected to hit the floor with a thud but the last thing I felt was a pair of strong, cold arms wrap around me, keeping me upright. Then everything went black.

ARO POV

While everyone, except my brothers believes I am the 'All Powerful Vampire King' and that I fear nothing and no one, they are wrong. There are only two things that fear... losing Bella forever. Knowing she is alive and mostly happy is enough for me but I fear losing her to death. My other fear is created by someone who is older than I... the one who made me what I am today, what my brothers are today...

Our maker.

She was the reason I told Bella that the engagement was over.

She is the reason my mate now hates me.

She is the reason Bella left Italy, abandoning her dream of being an artist.

I did it to protect Bella, to save her from my power hungry ** of a maker.

But after seeing Bella again for the first time in years I knew that I would do anything to have her again in my arms, anything to have her heart, her love.

When my eyes met hers I knew that I would abandon all of my maker's commands, just to have Bella love me again.

But I feared, as I watched Bella collapse to the floor, that my chances with her were slim to none.


	6. Fights for Love

Thanks, as always to my awesome Beta DestanyRose, and of course all the amazing readers.

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Twilight

Not the First

Chapter Six- Fights for love

APOV

I have to tell her, I have to tell her why I ended things with her.

Maybe then, just maybe I will be able to start to regain a place in her heart.

As I walk towards Bella's room I hear another pair of footsteps walking towards the same destination.

EPOV

She has to know that I love her. I have to tell her.

I only left her for her own protection. She doesn't deserve to be a monster like me but she has to know that I love her.

BPOV

My head shot up so fast I felt a crack in the back of my neck.

There was a huge crash outside my chamber door. It's probably just Felix and Demetri going at it as they used to, I thought.

Then another crash rattled the walls causing a small earthquake throughout my room, and then another and another.

Okay, I thought, that's enough.

I stomped to my door and slammed it open and was about to yell at the immature vampires when I froze in my tracks.

There, battling right outside my door was Aro and Edward.

When Aro smashed Edward's head to the stone floor I broke out of my frozen state.

"What the heck is going on here?" I screamed, hoping to stop the fight.

It definitely stopped the fight. Both of them stopped their attack on the other and their heads snapped around to face me. Once they took in my tense stance, in the blink of an eye, they broke apart and were standing a few meters from one another. Both of them were staring at me with pleading eyes, for some unknown reason.

What would they be pleading me for, I thought, they have both made it clear that they did not want me.  
"I'll ask again… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?"

Aro was the first to break out of his stare, "Mia Bella, please could we possibly talk? I could then explain everything to you my love-."

"What the hell do you think your doing calling her your love? She's mine you cradle robber, she's my soul mate not yours, she belongs with me-,"

"She's no ones property, child," Aro hissed, "she is a beautiful women who belongs with someone who doesn't leave her in a forest while some crazed vampire is hunting her."

"How about you both stop assuming that I would be with either of you. Remember you both LEFT ME!" I stated then turning to Edward, "Edward I belong to no one. I am my own person NOT a piece of property and Aro," I said turn to face my first love, "I am not some weak damsel in distress so I DON'T NEED YOUR F**KING HELP. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" By the end of this I was screaming, with tears trailing down my face. When I went to turn away from the idiots I noticed that everyone in the castle had gathered to see what was causing the fight.

"Bella, could we please go somewhere and talk-," Aro was quickly interrupted by ASSward. I thought to myself, I have to come up with an insulting nick name for Aro soon.

"Shut up you old prune. Bella, we could go to the gardens and I could tell you-," I cut him off.

"How about you both just leave me the heck alone. I will be staying in Volterra for one week, and that's only to catch up with some friends, and then I will be going back to Forks and will continue on with a normal human life and FORGET ABOUT THE BOTH OF YOU," I said glaring at them both.

After growling this I stormed back into my room, slamming the door behind me.

EPOV

One week.

I could do that. I made her fall in love with me once before I will do it again.

APOV

All I want to do is to tell her the truth.

I love her. I always have and I always will but if she can't forgive me or wants me to leave after I tell her what really happened I will stand down.

No matter how much it hurts.


	7. The Truth

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**BPOV**

After seeing Aro again I knew that I had never truly moved on. I was still very much in love with him. The years I hadn't seen him and the months I had spent with Edward had done nothing to change that. But no matter what it was him who broke the engagement, it was him who called me a weakness.

'But he has called you love multiple time since you have been her,' my heart said.

'It doesn't matter,' my head replied.

I had been wondering the castle, after spending some time with Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec, not caring where I was going when I stopped at a very familiar door.

Aro's Bedroom.

My head was telling me to leave but my heart won out.

I knocked.

After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Aro's sad face and when he saw me his expression turned to one of confusion.

"You never did give me a proper explanation as to why you called me a weakness. I think you own me at least that much," I whisper dropping my eyes, becoming very interested in the floor all of a sudden.

**APOV**

"You are right," I replied to her as I moved aside to let her into the room, "I owe you much more than just an explanation. I also owe you an apology."

I had spent every moment I had, since first seeing Bella again; trying to figure out a way to explain to here I had to leave her and make her hate and that it was the biggest mistake of my existence. Now that she was actually standing in front of me everything I had planned to say flew from my mind never to be seen or heard from again.

"Why would you owe me an apology? You didn't love me anymore Aro so you ended it. I wasn't good enough for you Aro, I knew that from the start, it just took you a little longer to realise it," Bella mumbles as she walked into the room, with her eyes still fixated on the floor.

"That's not true, mia bella," I replied, "That isn't true at all." Bella was about to interrupt me but I held up my hand to stop her. I had to tell her now before my mind could talk me out of my heart's decision. "I love you Bella, I always have. I told you I was breaking the engagement in order to protect you. I had to make sure you were safe and you weren't when you were with me at the time. Over the years I have tried to get rid of the threat. I have done everything I can to get her to leave me alone but..."

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Bella demanded to know with a confused expression gracing her beautiful face. "You're saying that you left me to protect me?"

"Yes," I replied ashamed of the decision, "It may have protected you but it broke us apart. My heart is no longer whole because you are no longer a part of my life. You, my light, have disappeared and I am constantly looking at a world that has a constant cloud of regret over it. No longer seeing..."

"Ok, shut up for a second," Bella demanded, "My heart has been through a little too much tonight to deal with this sudden declaration of your love and affections. I can however deal with the easy stuff, the reason you felt you had to protect me. Who were you protecting me from? What was the danger? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PROTECT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"My maker. She found out about you and she started to threaten you. She was jealous of the power you were about to gain from marrying me and she had started to threaten your life. One night when I was at your place for the night I thought I caught a glimpse of her out your bedroom window but I thought nothing of it, thinking it was just a trick of the light or my mind was playing tricks on me. I had not seen my maker in years and thought she was dead. Once you moved into the castle, the first attempt to kill you occurred. She didn't get anywhere near you but it made me start to wonder if it was safe for you to stay in Italy. This happened a few more times and we always stopped her. One night I was out in the main square of the city when she told me that I either had to end things with you or she would start killing those you loved before finally ending with you." Bella gasped at that, hearing that there was a possible danger to her family and she didn't know it until a few years later. I knew that she wasn't going to like this. I probably should have left it alone but I couldn't continue my existence anymore if she was no longer a part of it. "I knew you would hate me if that were to happen so I ended it. I made it so that you would never want to be with me again and that you wouldn't try to persuade me otherwise because I knew if you tried to change my mind, even just a little, my resolve would break and I would have swept you into my arms and taken you away, hiding you and then your family."

"Oh my God," She whispered. The look of shock and panic was crossing her face and I could see and hear her breathing start to shallow and speed up. "What about now? Is she still a threat? Oh MY GOD!" She started to sway and was just about to collapse when I grabbed and lifted her into my arms, bridal style, and carried her to the bed.

"Calm down Bella, calm down," I whispered into her hair after sitting on the bed, with her on my lap and started rocking back and forth. "It's ok Bella, no one will hurt you. I promise."

After calming down she lifted her head until her eyes met mine. She asked, "Is she still a threat?"

"Yes," I replied, "But after seeing you here once again I couldn't let you go. Not again. I am not complete unless you are a part of my live. Without you I am only a shadow of myself. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Aro."


End file.
